


We Quiver Before It

by foxxing (gayfantasticfour)



Category: GOT7
Genre: (porn with feelings), M/M, PWF, PWP, Slight Voyeurism, Teasing, but with LOTS of feelings, idk how to tag this rly i'm sorry skldjgh;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfantasticfour/pseuds/foxxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t <i>mean</i> to hook up with Jinyoung, but...yeah, he kind of does.</p><p>Jaebum is a much smarter guy than most people give him credit for, and he’s no novice when it comes to picking up on signals, and Jinyoung’s are almost too easy. It helps that the walls separating their rooms are pretty thin, and that Jinyoung’s bed is near the same wall that Jaebum’s is, and that, because of this, Jaebum can definitely hear Jinyoung when he jerks off late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Quiver Before It

**Author's Note:**

> For Nana-yah and Ines. ♡

He doesn’t  _ mean  _ to hook up with Jinyoung, but...yeah, he kind of does.

Jaebum is a much smarter guy than most people give him credit for, and he’s no novice when it comes to picking up on signals, and Jinyoung’s are almost  _ too  _ easy. It helps that the walls separating their rooms are pretty thin, and that Jinyoung’s bed is near the same wall that Jaebum’s is, and that, because of this, Jaebum can  _ definitely  _ hear Jinyoung when he jerks off late at night. It’s hard for him to admit that he might have a crush on Jinyoung, because Jaebum is 22 years old and he doesn’t get crushes anymore, but a  _ crush  _ is exactly what it feels like when his stomach does something funny every time Jinyoung smiles at him from across the room. 

They’ve also known each other for damn near eight years--he knows pretty much every intimate detail of Jinyoung’s life; knows what he likes, what his favorite books are, his favorite snacks, his favorite place to take a nap. Growing up together during what is arguably the most hormone-fueled times of their lives with really no one except each other means they’ve had a lot of close calls: the time that Jinyoung saw him in just a towel after a shower and looked like he was going to die; the adrenaline fueled, fumbled near-kiss after JJ Project’s first win (and he can still remember how that felt--how excited the two of them had been, nearly falling into the dressing room after the show was over, their arms around each other hugging like they’d drift off into the atmosphere if they let go, their chests brushing with every inhale of excited breath, the way that Jinyoung had pulled his head back to say something and the way that Jaebum had been so excited to win and next to someone like Jinyoung that he’d leaned down without thinking, but seemed to realize halfway there what was happening and just ended up brushing his lips against the corner of Jinyoung’s jaw by his ear, and god, he remembers so clearly the shiver that coursed through the younger boy’s body before he pulled away). So many other small encounters that have just built, and built, and built, until he can’t stand the tension anymore.

It’s a late night, with no schedule the next morning, but all of them had been working so hard that the other boys have all already passed out in their rooms, and their dorm is mostly silent. Jaebum is laying on his bed dressed for bed, in form-fitting joggers and a sleeveless shirt that, even though he’d never admit it, he knows that Jinyoung likes. Jaebum is reading a book in the dim light from his bedside table, half asleep, when he hears Jinyoung moving around in his room. Which isn’t unusual, and he’s come to accept and be grateful for the thinness of the walls. But then soft music starts playing, probably from Jinyoung’s phone, and it’s an American R&B song that Jaebum recognizes as a song called “Take You Down”. He can’t help it--he snorts in amusement,  thinking about all the times they have played that song in the car and acted like idiots on camera (though sometimes it got a little  _ too  _ charged--he remembers making some of the hyungs distinctly uncomfortable during the filming for JJP diaries with how hard he was going to the song, eyes on Jinyoung in the camera’s flipped viewfinder). The song plays itself out, and a few more shuffle through before Jaebum realizes he’s having trouble keeping his eyes open. He leans over to flip off the light, and he’s  _ just  _ about to fall asleep when the music from Jinyoung’s room changes.

None of them are strangers to watching their own live performances--it helps them catch their mistakes, or find things to work on and do better next time. It’s only weird to him when he hears his own voice, rough and aggressive, during a ZEPP tour concert followed by the unmistakable sound of Jinyoung’s sharp, inhaled breath. 

Suddenly, his eyes are wide open, body stiff.

_ No way.  _

There’s no way Jinyoung would be watching a performance of theirs and getting off to it, would he? But it keeps happening--the cuts of his singing voice coming one after another and the almost too quiet intake of breath from Jinyoung’s room tells Jaebum that’s  _ exactly  _ what he’s doing. 

Jaebum throws his blanket off of him, trying to be as quiet as possible when he opens his bedroom door and creeps into the hallway. It’s almost pitch black, but he doesn’t want to run the risk of Jinyoung seeing the light from his phone underneath the door, so he blindly feels his way toward Jinyoung’s room with one hand on the wall. When he finds the doorknob and grabs onto it, he leans an ear against the wood of the  door to listen quietly. 

He can just barely hear Jinyoung’s breathing, unsteady and too quick for him to be sleeping. After both knowing him for eight years and listening to him jerk off through the wall for god knows how long, he’s pretty attuned to what Jinyoung’s jerking-off sounds like. After waiting a few tense, terrifying moments of warring with whether to sneak into his room or just turn around and go back to his own room to jerk off to this where Jinyoung can hear it, he turns the knob and slips inside. 

Jinyoung doesn’t notice at first, because Jaebum can see the look of pleasure on his face from the dim glow of his phone on the bed, dark eyes squeezed shut and pouty mouth hanging open and gleaming with spit from where he’s been licking his lips. The sight of it feels like a kick in the stomach, and Jaebum has to swallow down a hysterical laugh as he closes the door with an almost inaudible  _ snick  _ and leans against it.

Jinyoung hears the door close, and he’s immediately locking his phone and sitting up, panic written across his features before the phone screen dims. When Jaebum doesn’t say anything, Jinyoung unlocks his phone again and the dim, bluish glow illuminates Jinyoung’s small room just enough for them to see each other. Squinting and trying to keep his voice steady, Jinyoung says, “Jaebummie? What are you doing?” 

“Funny,” Jaebum says, giving Jinyoung that million dollar smirk he knows the younger boy is a sucker for. “I was going to ask you the same thing.” 

In the dim light from the phone, Jaebum sees Jinyoung swallow hard and he follows the movement with his eyes. “I was getting ready to go to sleep.”

“Mmm,” Jaebum hums, and he pushes himself away from the door to sit by Jinyoung on the bed. “What performance were you watching?” 

Even in the darkness, Jaebum can see the flush that creeps up Jinyoung’s neck into his face. “Uhh, ZEPP tour. Moriagatte Yo.” Jinyoung fidgets, right hand suspiciously staying underneath the pillow that he’d grabbed when Jaebum sat down.

Maybe it’s because he’s tired and a little delirious, or maybe it’s because he has (a little more than) a crush on Park Jinyoung, or maybe it’s just because he’s fucking crazy, but Jaebum reaches out to pull the pillow away and put one of his hands on Jinyoung’s thighs, a sharp thrill chasing itself down his back at the small whimper from Jinyoung’s throat. “What’s your favorite part?” 

The dim light of Jinyoung’s phone still illuminates them in a sort of milky glow, and it’s enough that Jaebum can see the way Jinyoung’s eyes grow heavy at the way Jaebum slowly starts to trail a teasing hand up his thigh, fingertips catching at the opening on the leg of Jinyoung’s boxers and finding their way underneath. Jinyoung’s breath hitches, and the sound of it makes Jaebum’s heart start to pound uncomfortably fast in his chest. It’s the first time he’s really initiated something like this, something purely sexual; it’s the first time he’s let himself get this far without wanting to back away or change his mind, and the desire to have Jinyoung’s mouth underneath his own sends any other protests scattering like mice. Jaebum can feel the sweat on the inside of Jinyoung’s thigh as he moves his hand up, taking  the leg of his boxers with it, and he bites down on his own lip at the sensation of it. Jinyoung hasn’t answered his question yet, the two of them sitting so close on the bed that Jaebum can see the uneven movement of Jinyoung’s thin shoulders under his loose t-shirt as he tries desperately to control his breathing. Jaebum’s wrist catches when the hem of Jinyoung’s boxers won’t allow him to go up any further, but there’s a heat pooling in his gut when he can barely feel the line of Jinyoung’s dick just out of reach. He swallows, his own breath coming a little more rapidly now, and he can’t help the way he bites down on his bottom lip when Jinyoung’s eyes are on his throat like he wants to tear through it. 

Jinyoung looks back up at him, sweat dampening his dark hair at the temples in a way that is equally endearing as it is tempting. The younger boy’s dark eyes are absolutely dripping with want, so much so that looking at him feels like getting punched in the stomach. “Answer the question,” Jaebum finally says, using his grip on Jinyoung’s thigh to move it a little so that he can slide closer, their faces just a few inches apart now, their breath mingling. “What’s your favorite part?” 

Jinyoung swallows. He looks so desperate, so needy, so beautiful, and Jaebum wants to kiss him, wants to devour his mouth with his own until he’s kissed it so much and so roughly that anyone Jinyoung ever kisses after this will only taste like him. As if hearing Jaebum’s thoughts, Jinyoung’s hand finally comes up from where it was fisted in the sheets to grip his neck possessively, sending a shiver down Jaebum’s spine. His voice, when he speaks, drifts across Jaebum’s mouth like the promise of a hundred thousand kisses, all for him:

“Jaebummie…”

So low, exhaled on a moan so desperate and earnest that, if he wasn’t already sitting down, Jaebum thinks his knees would have given. He closes the distance between them without hesitation, removing his hand from Jinyoung’s thigh to cup his face between his hands. Jinyoung’s mouth is soft, almost unbearably so, and Jaebum almost feels guilty when he licks at the seam and nips the younger boy’s bottom lip to get him to open up. When he does, Jaebum licks into his mouth like he’s been dreaming of for years; the hot, wet, feeling of Jinyoung’s mouth so pliant under his own like it belongs to him pulling a groan from his chest. He moves a hand around to the back of Jinyoung’s head, fingers sliding through the strands until he’s got a handful and then pulling. Jinyoung gasps, mouth spit-slick against Jaebum’s, and he moans again when Jaebum trails kisses from the corner of his mouth to the corner of his jaw right below his ear. Jinyoung’s hand comes up to hold onto Jaebum’s wrist, blunt nails digging in just enough to send sharp pinpricks of pleasure traveling up his arm and straight into his dick. Jaebum starts to kiss down the warm skin of Jinyoung’s neck, relishing in the mewling little sounds every kiss and brush of teeth pulls out of Jinyoung, until Jaebum gets to his shoulder and is obstructed by the t-shirt. 

One hand moving down to Jinyoung’s waist and the other still fisted in his hair, Jaebum nips at Jinyoung’s neck before nuzzling his face in the junction of his shoulder. “We have a problem,” Jaebum mumbles against his neck, smiling into the skin when Jinyoung shudders.

“What?” he asks, so earnest and desperate, probably knowing exactly what Jaebum is going to say but playing into what Jaebum wants, anyway; if this isn’t what being in love is, then Jaebum doesn’t know what else it could be, and isn’t interested in finding out.

“You’re still wearing this,” he says quietly, moving back to Jinyoung’s mouth as he lets go of the younger boy’s hair to get both hands up under the hem of his shirt. Jinyoung moans quietly when Jaebum touches his stomach with his fingertips, teasingly, and then he whines. Jinyoung lifts his arms over his head impatiently, breathing out raggedly when Jaebum finally drags the shirt up over Jinyoung’s head and drops it on the floor. Jinyoung is a smaller build than himself, but it still feels like there’s a million miles of skin for him to touch, his hands roaming up and down the front of Jinyoung’s torso. Jaebum runs a hand down from Jinyoung’s collarbones to his chest to his stomach and then down into his lap, where his fingertips brush against Jinyoung’s dick and through the wet spot staining the front of his boxers. The younger boy’s hips twitch, a quiet noise coming from his mouth that’s halfway between a moan and a plea, and it has Jaebum leaning forward to feverishly kiss him again.

They’re all teeth and tongues as they kiss, constantly biting and licking at each other’s mouths desperately, and Jinyoung’s phone gets pushed to the floor when Jaebum pulls on Jinyoung’s hips to lay him down and position himself above him. The light from the flashlight illuminates them just enough so that Jaebum can see the half wild look on Jinyoung’s face, eyes wide and mouth wet and shining. Jaebum gets a leg between Jinyoung’s thighs, using his knee to push them apart until he can center himself between him and roll his hips down into Jinyoung’s, so perfectly aligned that he moans louder than he should have.

Jaebum laughs breathlessly, putting a finger to Jinyoung’s mouth to quiet him, but the laugh is snatched from him and dissolves into a breathless moan when Jinyoung grabs his wrist to hold his hand in place while he pulls two of Jaebum’s fingers into his mouth and starts sucking. His hips stutter, the feeling and sight of his fingers in Jinyoung’s mouth combining to nearly make him black out. Jinyoung rolls his tongue against his fingers, making a noise so filthy Jaebum’s pretty sure he’s going to come in his pants right then and there if he keeps it up. Jaebum rolls his hips lazily while Jinyoung sucks on his fingers, tongue working against them like a professional, watching Jaebum from under his eyelashes like he’s sucking his dick, instead. The thought of that sends a sharp stab of pleasure through him so good it almost hurts, and he pulls his fingers from Jinyoung’s mouth to hastily yank his own shirt over his head. Jinyoung laughs quietly, one hand trailing down Jaebum’s wide shoulders, down his chest and down his abs, finding the hardness under his joggers and pushing the heel of his hand against it in a way that has Jaebum’s eyes rolling back in his head. He grabs Jinyoung’s wrist after a moment, pulling it away from where Jinyoung had him rocking his hips against his palm, the slow burn starting up in his stomach when he’s going to come. Holding Jinyoung’s wrist down with one hand, he uses the other to yank Jinyoung’s boxers down to his knees and then pushes them all the way off, satisfied when Jinyoung kicks them to the floor. 

The light from the phone is dim, but it’s enough that Jaebum can take in every inch of Jinyoung’s naked body underneath him, dick hard and straining. Jinyoung is just watching him, plump bottom lip pinned under his teeth, and Jaebum feels his knees get weak where he’s leaning up on them. 

“Aish, Jinyoungie…” he whispers, surprised at how gentle and honest it sounds when he says, “you’re beautiful.”

Jinyoung lifts his free hand to tug on on the waistband of Jaebum’s joggers, fingertips trailing teasingly through the wet spot on the front of them. “Then fuck me.”

Exhaling on a groan, Jaebum wriggles out of his bottoms and then he’s hovering over Jinyoung, eyes searching the younger boy’s face like he’s waiting for Jinyoung to take it back, but then Jinyoung’s hips are coming up off the bed, dick sliding against Jaebum’s, his voice a whisper in Jaebum’s ear.

“Please,” desperate, but intentional, and then, filthily, like in every wet dream Jaebum’s ever had of him where he’s naked underneath him and whining, spit-slicked mouth against the shell of his ear,  _ “hyung.”  _

He groans again, so deep in his chest it seems to vibrate up and down his spine. Jaebum sticks his fingers back into Jinyoung’s mouth, the younger boy taking them easily and sucking on them like he’s never wanted to do anything else, and then after a moment Jaebum is reaching down to gently fuck Jinyoung open with his fingers. Jinyoung’s eyes close, mouth dropped open on small gasps and moans that sounds like music to Jaebum’s ears, and he’s tempted to just finish Jinyoung off this way when Jinyoung is leaning up to get both arms around Jaebum’s neck and begging  _ please, please, please, hyung, please, hyung, I need you,  _ and it’s both a request and a confession, as far as he’s concerned.

Fingers still wet from Jinyoung’s mouth, he slowly slicks himself up, relishing in the pleasure that radiates through his body when he finally touches himself, and it takes everything in him not to finish himself off across Jinyoung’s stomach. Jinyoung’s eyes squeeze shut as Jaebum pushes in all the way to the base, his chest tight like he’s going to explode, or cry, or both. Jinyoung breathes out on a moan so filthy Jaebum think he imagined it, and then he slowly works himself up to a good pace, both hands on either side of Jinyoung’s face. Their eyes are locked as Jaebum fucks into him, rolling his hips up slow, careful to not make too much noise even though there’s the loud sound of Jinyoung’s harsh breathing punctuated by moans and curses and pleas. Jinyoung snaps his hips down, begging Jaebum to go faster, so hard he’s almost crying, and Jaebum just keeps fucking him nice and steady, savoring the way Jinyoung’s breath stutters and gasps when Jaebum rolls his hips up. His hips get a little sloppier and a little bit faster when he feels his orgasm building, biting his bottom lip to keep his gasps and moans quiet, eyes screwed shut when he reaches a hand between the two of them to wrap around Jinyoung’s dick. 

Jinyoung practically sobs in relief at finally being touched, Jaebum working his hand in time with his hips, the heat in his stomach pooling until his hips starts to falter, rhythm uneven, jerking Jinyoung off rough and sloppy. He’s about to come when he feels Jinyoung’s hand on his face, moving to the back of his neck to hang on to it when he lifts his hips up off the bed so that Jaebum can drive his thrusts deeper, and then Jinyoung is whispering between gasps, “Jaebummie hyung--look at me, hyung… look at me, want you...to look at me...when you come--”

Jaebum’s eyes open, finding Jinyoung’s in the dark almost immediately, the eye contact so deep and intense that his hips falter a little before picking up their rhythm again. Jinyoung gaps and arches his back off the bed as he comes across their stomachs, breath punching out of him but never moving his eyes from Jaebum’s. Jaebum can feel the way his stomach draws up, heat pooling like spilled liquid, and he keeps his eyes locked on Jinyoung’s sweat soaked, beautiful face.

“Oh, Jinyoungie,” he breathes, before he pulls out and comes across Jinyoung’s stomach, near tears with how fucking good it feels, like he’s this close to God, and he thinks that, with Jinyoung underneath him, this is as close to God as he’ll ever get.

The desperate feeling fades, Jaebum moving slowly and reluctantly to grab a shirt off the floor, not wanting to look away from Jinyoung for even a moment. He gently cleans them both off, Jinyoung’s hands folded underneath his head, watching Jaebum wipe down his stomach in a way that, if he hadn’t just had the orgasm of a fucking lifetime, he’d probably be turned on by. After he’s done, Jaebum drops the shirt carelessly to the floor and then lays down on his side next to Jinyoung, who looks like he’s about to fall asleep. 

Jaebum just watches him for a minute, Jinyoung’s eyes struggling to stay open, and Jaebum feels his heart contract at the sheer beauty of the younger boy--it’s much too all-encompassing to be just a crush, and the revelation that he just might be irrevocably in love with Park Jinyoung has him feeling like his chest is going to collapse. It scares him, more than anything else ever has, and Jaebum finds himself reaching out to touch Jinyoung’s wrist like it’ll keep him tethered to the earth. 

“Jaebummie hyung,” Jinyoung says, voice slurred with sleep, eyes closed. “Did you mean it? That I’m beautiful?” 

He’s scared shitless, but God if he’s never wanted anything or anyone as beautiful as Park Jinyoung like this, all to himself, for the rest of his life.

“Of course I meant it, Jinyoungie.”

____________________

 

_ “Beauty is terror. Whatever we call beautiful, we quiver before it.” _ _  
_ _ -Donna Tartt, “The Secret History” _

**Author's Note:**

> listen y'all it's almost 4am and i went over this but i might have missed something editing wise SO i'm sorry if there's any spelling/grammar errors 
> 
> porn with feelings? when can i rest 
> 
> anwaysy 
> 
> the title is from the quote by Donna Tartt!! it's an amazing book 
> 
> ok love u bye


End file.
